


The Makeshift Boyfriend

by cockumentary



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Shingeki no Kyojin Fusion, Boyfriends, Boys Kissing, Corny, Corny High School Au, Cutesy, Dorks, Eren Jaeger - Freeform, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gay, Glasses, High School, Horsefreckles, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Jean kirschtein - Freeform, JeanMarco Week, Kirschtein/Bott, Kissing, M/M, Nerd Marco, Nerdiness, No Strings Attached, Only Gay for Jean, Pretending to Be Gay, Professor Erwin Smith, Prom, School, Secretly We Are Gay, Secrets, Sexting, Teenage Drama, To Be Continued, Undercover As Gay, attack on titan - Freeform, jeanmarco, loners, losers - Freeform, marco bott - Freeform, snk, to be updated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 07:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2379782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockumentary/pseuds/cockumentary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger, first class asshole, has been on Jean's case ever since... well, the beginning of time. Turns out that there's a cute kid in Jean's algebra class that might be able to help him out, way more than they both think he can. Plus, prom night is coming up and everyone's all hyped up about it. Horseface doesn't want to get caught without a date, and he thinks he can multitask by getting a boyfriend, no strings attached. He'll not only look cooler by being with a total cutie, but he'll be able to combat Eren's inevitable bullshit.</p><p>What he doesn't realize is that he's getting more than what he bargained for when he falls for said nerd. Hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Makeshift Boyfriend

“Hey man… Listen, I need your help.”

The rather gruff voice came as a surprise to unsuspecting Marco who was eager to head out of school on that Friday afternoon, messenger bag lazily slung across his torso. No one would _ever_ go out of their way to talk to him unless there was a real purpose, like I don’t know, say school work or something of the sort. He was a fucking nerd if anything, complete with glasses and all. Why would anyone bother with him if it didn’t have to do with getting the answers to Mr. Smith’s math homework?

He turned around to see who had called on him, and he would have never expected to see that familiar long, defined face when their eyes finally met. It was that Jean Kirschtein douchebag. That twat was known for causing trouble with anything and everything that dared to stand in his way, including human beings. He always seemed to have a thorny branch lodged up his ass. If you took his spot at lunch, you’d be dead meat. If you shoved or bumped into him in the hallway, he would most likely hold a grudge against you for eternity and throw you daggers a million times over again. Some of the jocks even joked about him ‘being on his period’, and there was once a prank in the locker room that Marco vaguely remembered. The guys had put ketchup all over the back of Jean’s shorts and stuffed his locker with a lifetime’s supply of tampons. He cried that day (could you blame him?).

Needless to say, Jean wasn’t really an easy guy to get along with unless you actually took the time to get to know him. Occasionally in math class, the two boys would make goofy small talk or crack a few jokes on Mr. Smith. It was mostly Jean though, because Marco wasn’t the type that would go out of his way to pick on people. His freckled face always lit up whether he liked it or not when Jean said something stupid, and Marco wondered whether it was because of Jean or what had actually come out of his mouth. But nevermind that. This was now, and apparently the menstrual dude needed some kind of assistance. Maybe he would find a savior in the nerd that everyone secretly dubbed ‘Freckled Jesus.’ Sure, he was one hell of a saint because he was a lifesaver when it came to boosting their grades.

“Uh.. what can I help you with?” Marco asked, fingers anxiously gliding over the leather strap of his bag that was filled to the brim with textbooks, notebooks, gum wrappers, you name it.  
“S-See, it’s kind of…” Jean started his sentence, but came to a stop. “Nevermind, do you happen to have the answers to that last section of chapter 5? I was too busy being a jackoff and I guess I forgot to do it in the process. And you know how anal Mr. Eyebrows gets about not having stuff in on time…”

Jean hesitated a bit at first when he spoke, and that was unlikely of him. It seemed like he was holding something back. He was typically straightforward and confident in everything he did, almost to the point where it was cocky – he never stuttered. What would give him a reason to goof up in front of Marco?

“Oh, the last section? Damn, I have it at home. It’s somewhere on my messy desk. Sorry man,” Marco let out an uneasy chuckle and flashed Jean a grin. He didn’t want to get on his bad side and be ignored forever, because truth be told Jean was one of his only friends. This was aside from a few acquaintances here and there, and maybe the German foreign exchange student Armin. “I could try to get you an extension since I’m sorta the class pet, if you want? No guarantees though.”

“Nah.. That’s fine,” Jean laughed, dismissing his offer with a sort of salute of the hand. “You could like… text it to me if that’s possible?”

Marco instantly froze up and looked down at his bag. _Wait, they weren’t in each other’s contact lists. Yet._

“Dude, you okay? Just give me your phone and I’ll put my number in. No biggie.”

The blond smirked, playfully nudging the other boy on his arm. _No problem, Marco. He just wants the answers so he can pass for the year, that’s all. Maybe he even wants to get to know you better. It’s not going to hurt to live a little and start networking._

“Y-Yeah, definitely. Here you go.”

Jean eagerly took the device in his hands and it took less than a mere 10 seconds for him to tap the screen and put himself into the nerd’s phone, almost as a souvenir or a record of whatever friendship they had. Damn kids and their technology. Their parents would definitely be complaining about how it was ‘face to face interaction’ back in the old days, and how they had to go through so much work to punch in a friend or significant other’s number into the old vintage phones. Marco would have soiled his pants if he’d had to sit there in nervous agony, trying to muster up the courage to call Jean if he was a 60s kid. Thank the lord for text messaging.

“So uh, you’re gonna text me those answers later, right? I’m counting on ya.”

The younger boy asked, his voice taking on a quiet tone as he smiled half-heartedly. A desperate look seemed to shine through his eyes, and Marco was able to see right through it. Maybe there was something else going on in Jean’s life (besides forgetting to do his homework) that he didn’t want to talk about at school. If he needed help, Marco would surely be there to talk to him. But he couldn’t understand the situation. Jean was a very moody guy if his buttons were pressed hard enough, but aside of that he was decently popular among the other familiar kids like Eren and Reiner. It wasn’t like he sat alone- oh wait, he did.

He seemed to be charismatic and silly enough for people to like him in class, but no one bothered with him when things were crucial and he needed to seem ‘cool’. When Jean looked in the mirror, he saw a damn loser who was too reliant on punk rock to get through his days. He wasn’t a jock, he wasn’t the kid with a 4.0 GPA, and he surely wasn’t Eren Jaeger who had people practically on his shoulder as accessories to escort him everywhere he went... Which brings us to the next subject involving said asshole.

When Eren interacted with Jean, 99% of the time it was about not having a girlfriend or that one dark time in junior high when he was infatuated with Mikasa. No one would let Jean live it down. He possessed the nerve to go and tell everyone just what Eren did to him, but something held him back every time. Maybe it was the fact that he’d be forever known as not only the school loser, but the school loser who was also a homo. The bright side was that Eren would be exposed and known as a flaming queer, too.

In freshman year, they kissed in the locker room. It was as simple as that. Everyone had left, and Eren happened to accidentally walk into the stall Jean was getting dressed in. A few minutes of them busting each other up passed, until finally the brunette was changing in front of his ‘friend’. It was awkward as fuck, but Jean had to admit that Jaeger’s body was toned as all hell.

Before Mikasa’s little rodent asshole of a brother left, he kissed Jean, long and rough. That was it.

Neither of the boys ever spoke of it again, but when they texted each other at night Jean was practically being haunted. He knew they both still wanted each other by the way Eren used proper grammar and told him just how bad he was… _‘yearning’_. Yeah, that was the word he used.

Jean didn’t necessarily have a standpoint on what he was being faced with. Could you blame the guy? He was confused. Anyone else who had half a brain would call it sexual harassment, but Jean didn’t know enough. He thought Eren was just being a guy like the rest when he received pictures of his midsection in the list of new messages. He quickly dismissed it and told himself that stuff like this was normal; Jaeger must have been going through one hell of a hormonal time like the rest of all the other juniors. Plus, Jean didn’t technically hate what he was seeing. He couldn’t complain, but he wanted Eren off of his shoulders because there was no way it could work out. A loser and a jock? No way.

Chapter 5 was quite the bullshit excuse on Jean’s part. It was a quick save that was spur-of-the-moment, and thank God he managed to rescue his conversation with Marco before someone saw them talking to each other about a personal issue.

The blond had come up with a plan, and he knew just the right way to give Eren the slip. Eren knew that Jean didn’t have a significant other, and always urged him that they could be together, _in private_ of course. God forbid the jock’s shiny, polished golden reputation was soiled forever by the shitstain that was also known as Jean.

Jean had no clue if Marco had a girlfriend, or whether or not he was even gay or straight for that matter. But maybe they could work something out, because everyone that had ever been with Eren knew that he was a jealous guy. It didn’t take an idiot to figure out that the envy would drive him mad.

Maybe Jean could trade Marco his 3DS or something if he would comply and act as a prop, just for a little while. But knowing the huge nerd Marco was, he probably already had a Nintendo.

Hopefully, if this thing all worked out, maybe Eren’s fuse would dry and the annoying text messages would cease. And Jean would stop hearing that stupid ‘Don’t You Want Me Baby?’ ringtone he fittingly set for him.

“Sure thing, Jean. You don’t have to worry, I’ll text you.” Marco flashed him a reassuring smile, and retrieved his phone from the other boy. With that, they headed their separate ways. One of them was a teensy bit nervous, and the other was ready to have a meltdown. After all, normal guys didn’t text other guys and ask them to be their temporary boyfriends. But normalcy wasn’t really Jean’s thing.  
   
 ** _Later that night:_**

 _Buzz buzz._ Marco’s attention was directed towards his cellphone which rested on his bed, sitting opposite from where he and his laptop sat. He lazily stretched, complete with a little exhausted yawn, and got up to check the device.

**1 New Message From Jean**

_Oh, it’s just Jean,_ he thought. _He must be looking for the answers to the chapter, that little no-gooder._ Marco swiped to unlock his phone and read what the message had to say.

**J: hey marco, before we start with the homework thing i need to talk to u**

 

 _Great, what did I do now?_ Marco tried to figure out what else Jean could possibly want to talk about besides the homework. Maybe there was some horrible rumor going around. Or even worse, maybe Jean had a bone to pick with him. As a result of the sudden anxiety that came with something as simple as texting, the freckled boy hesitated before finally responding.

**M: what do you wanna talk about?**

**…**

**J: i kinda need to ask u to do me a huge favor**

Less than a minute passed before Jean responded. Well, he certainly wasn’t wasting any time. Whatever this favor was, it must be pretty serious and urgent.

**M: and what might that be?**

After all, what _could_ it be? Maybe Jean needed help with a bigger project or something. Or maybe he was broken down on the busy freeway. It wasn’t like he needed Marco to help him hide a body, right? Nah, Eren would have disappeared by now if that were the case.

 **J:** **don’t really know how to say this, but i need you to help me out and stay near me so i don’t look like a loner**

This shocked Marco. A lot. If Jean wanted to be closer, then why couldn’t he just say so? He had a mouth, and he could speak. Marco didn’t respond, because he didn’t really know how to put how he was feeling into words without seeming weird.

**J: now i know this is probably going to sound weird as _fuck_ coming from me, but prom is soon and i just need to.. borrow you**

_Borrow_. Did he read that correctly? Jean Kirschtein wanted to ‘borrow’ him, whatever that meant. But wait a minute, didn’t couples usually go to prom together? More information wasn’t necessary in order for Marco to put two and two together and figure out what his friend was trying to say.

**M: so you want me to stick around? as in a guy friend way or…**

**J: no, not in a guy friend way. you’re not half bad (as in you’re really cute) and i want you to be my makeshift boyfriend**

**J: see, there’s this asshole who’s been pestering me and i want to shake him off. i figured if he saw you with me then maybe he’d get a clue. so if you got with me it would kinda be like killing 2 birds w/ one stone**

**J: man, i hate to bribe but i’ll give u my 3DS if i’m not good enough for you to be seen with**

**M: Jean, shut up. You ARE good enough, and I’ll do it. For you. Mind telling me who this guy is?**

**J: all in good time. eventually you’ll figure it out, but for now i don’t want to cause any trouble**

**M: I respect that, I guess. Just a suggestion, we should kick his ass when that day comes even if we’re both wimpy. two wimps is better than one, right?**

  
**M: and btw you don’t need to give me your 3DS, I already have one. you better gimme your friend code though**

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you guys thought  
> this is a bizarre idea that i got from observing a friend of mine  
> as always, comments and feedback are mucho apreciado


End file.
